


The Citrus Chronicals

by Racelett



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Consent, Dorm Life - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Light crack, M/M, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Sex Toys, Shibari, Slice of Life, Students, Threesome, University Life, [more tags to follow], blindfolding, polysexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racelett/pseuds/Racelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's in college and everyone's horny.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------------</p><p>That's it, that's the summary.<br/>[It's basically an excuse to write porn&open relationships and indulge myself in the idea of "sex as a form of 'cum'munication"]<br/>[I am horrible]<br/>[Did I already mention that this is light crack]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caught a wild Daishou

It all started as a dumb plan, a little boys’ shenanigans, one could say, when Kuroo Tetsurou asked Oikawa Tooru of his assistance.

And Oikawa being the sweet Senpai (well not to Kuroo, but anyway) he is (meanwhile Tobio is screaming somewhere in the background), he agreed.

Only that his version of Tetsurou’s plan, e.g.: Get Daishou in an embarrassing situation and then let Kuroo waltz in and laugh at Daishou’s miserable state together – well let’s say Oikawa seems to have a slightly different understanding of what “embarrassing” means, and “laugh at Daishou’s situation” somehow got totally scribbled away in the concept.

 

That’s the only way to explain the view that presents itself to Tetsurou’s eyes right now.

“Well? How about it, Tetsu-chan? Gonna take my offer?” Tooru’s half-lid eyes are piercing right through him from where he’s sitting on his bed, lit by the dangerous spark of dominance and pleasure. Tetsurou is amazed at how he can keep his voice so calm and collected, when his quite obvious erection is nuzzled by a panting naked, gagged and blindfolded, wrist-bound and last but not least butt plugged Daishou Suguru.

“Fuck, Tooru.” He exhales, as the realization hits him, what kind of offer it is. “Please tell me, that this here is consensual, or I’m gonna leave the room right now.”

Tooru skips on the answer. Instead he removes the gag around Daishou’s mouth and massages his jaw. “Sugi-chan,” he breathes into his ear. “Do you want to answer him?”  
Daishou moans at the words, his knees trembling on the duvet in Tooru’s room.  
“Yes,” his voice is already breaking, fuck, how long had Tooru already played with him? “Yesyesyes, I want this, all of this!” He shuffles his body so he can sit down and get his head up to look behind him in Tetsurou’s direction.

“Kuroo, I want this.” He repeats and shit. His voice does things to him, hits him at a point of his mind he wouldn’t even have dared to explore in the past. 

But even though he is more than willing now to partake in the game that Tooru is inviting him; at the same time, he knows the rules. He closes the door beside him (hoping no one walked by outside, because they would definitely have a problem if someone saw them like this, well not really, but hey), and walks to where Daishou is sitting on the duvet, getting down on his knees and leaning behind him.

“Daishou… what is your safe word?” 

A grin spreads on the other pair of lips. “Snake.” He mouths with a trembling voice against Tetsurou’s cheek, and then, giving it a short promising lick. The game is on.  
With a growl, he buries his teeth in Daishou’s neck, not enough to actually hurt, but he leaves an imprint, which he in return licks in apology. Daishou huffs at the sudden move, but complies, pushing himself against Tetsurou’s tongue.

Meanwhile, above them, Tooru wears a pleased and self-satisfied smirk. He takes Daishou’s chin and guides him back into his crotch. “Come on, now, Sugi-chan. Don’t forget about me.” Daishou nods, and goes back to his task, mouthing Tooru’s erection through his pants.

Tetsurou decides to set himself into motion, too, and his hands start to explore the naked skin in front of him, tracing the abs upwards to perked up nipples, which have definitely been teased already today.  
He shouldn’t be surprised; Tooru’s foreplay can go hours if he’s in the mood. He starts the to tease the little buds, rolling them around in his fingers, all the while mouthing Daishou’s neck with his teeth and tongue, sucking purple dots into the white skin. The thought of Daishou running around with his mark makes him dizzy and draws a long moan out. 

Suddenly he feels something nestling the belt from his trousers. He looks down to see Daishou’s bound hands trying to coordinate themselves and open the buckle and to be fair: he’s fascinated of how fast Daishou is, considering his current situation.  
“How impolite of you.” He growl’s into the other’s ear. “Doing things without getting permission. Mr. role model student. I am offended.” And with that he twists Daishou’s nipples who immediately let’s go of his belt and throws his head back with a scream. Tetsurou stops and let’s go for a moment. He can see Tooru doing the same. 

They both wait, until Daishou catches himself.

“Sugi-chan. Can you continue?” Tooru asks after a few seconds. Daishou nods. “More,” he pleads out and presses his ass in Tetsurou’s lap, “please, please. Let me do this.” 

Tetsurou sets his hands back on Daishou’s nipples, going back to light teases and rubs. “Well, would you look at that. Begging for cock so nicely.” He pushes his half-open belt back into Daishou’s hands, rewarding him. Daishou is quick to comply and his nimble fingers have Tetsurou’s belt and trousers open in the blink of an eye.

As Tetsurou feels warm hands getting into his pants (like literally) and stroking his dick to full length, he decides that Tooru should participate in the fun. One of his hands lets go of Daishou’s chest and starts fumble at Tooru’s jeans, though he needs a bit longer than Daishou (and god is he glad that Daishou has his fucking eyes blindfolded, because the boy would tease him even decades later for that).

“Eager, Tetsu-chan.” Tooru muses and lifts his hips from his bed, so Tetsurou can pull down his pants and boxer shorts down to his knees. “Well, I’m not the only one.” Tetsurou smirks back and Daishou proofs it immediately, getting his mouth back on the wet cock that bounces in front of his face. Eagerly he starts to lick it with his tongue, and Tooru rolls his hips into the motion with a moan. 

Again Tetsurou is amazed, this time by Daishou’s skillfully multitasking with his mouth and hands, because damn, that kid doesn’t do a bad job down there either. His arms are flexible enough to let his palms press Tetsurou’s dick against the crack of his ass, which moves up and down in a rolling motion. He tells Daishou that, whispering the sinful praise into his ear and earning himself a delicious moan back.

His hands get back down to business and set an unerring course down to the inside of Daishou’s trembling thighs. He grabs the smooth skin and let’s his claws sink into it, making the man in front of him twitch and buckle forth.  
“Haaaaaah~~!!!” his head sinks down into Tooru’s crotch, unable to continue his task for a few seconds. Tetsurou grins satisfied. He has to remember that for later. Right now, he doesn’t want to make Tooru wait, who may have quite a lot of patience in the bedroom regarding his own pleasure, but seems to get slowly desperate for real contact. 

“Lean back”, he orders him, and Tooru complies, sprawling himself on the bed. Tetsurou let’s go of Daishou’s thighs and grabs his bound wrists to pry them away from his cock (although he regrets it big time, because sweet lord, what friction. What technique).

He leans forward and whispers his next order into Daishou’s already sensitive ear (boy seems to like breath play): “I’m gonna untie your wrists for a moment and bind them back together in the front. You’ll be a good boy and cooperate, right?” Daishou nods almost furiously, “yes, hurry, please” falling down from his mouth.  
Tooru must’ve driven him mad beforehand. He quickly fulfills his set task and unties the silk rope (also where the fuck does Tooru get all that stuff from, he keep a hidden sex shop in his closet or what), leading Daishou’s very compliant hands to the front and tying the wrists back together. 

Silently he thanks Kenma in his mind for the lessons on Shibari and the endless hours spent on practicing the knots.

He stands up, leading Daishou’s wrists over his head and heaving him gently up by them. With shivering legs, Daishou gets up, and Tetsurou presents his front side to Tooru, who is propped up by his elbows on the sheets. “He looks good, huh?” he remarks, as he participates in the view over Daishou’s shoulder. He register’s the cockring on his dick and oh my. Tooru must’ve REALLY driven him mad beforehand.  
Tooru registers his look and smiles back devilishly. “I know. He wanted me to make him look like this for you, after all.” Tetsurou grins. 

“Is that true, Daishou?” he asks the trembling boy. “Were you so fucking eager for my dick, that you even begged a busy man like Oikawa-san to turn you into the slutty whore you are being right now?”  
Daishou nods, accompanied by a moaned “Yeeessss” while his hips are twitching forward, desperate enough to try fucking the air for release.  
Tetsurou stops him with his hand and Daishou nearly cries from frustration. “Well then, shouldn’t you be a good role model student whore and thank Oikawa-san for his selfless assistance?” With those words he removes the blindfold from Daishou, who blinks a few times and is met by Tooru’s awaiting gaze. “I will be,” Daishou pants out, but it’s not enough for Tetsurou. 

He’s suddenly set dead on to hear it.

“What will you do Daishou.” He breathes in his ear and Daishou hisses from exasperation.

“I will be!” he cries out, “I will be a good role model whore student, oh god, please, I will be it, please!” he begs in a nearly uncoherent string of words. Tetsurou is immensely pleased and sends out the next silent thanks, this time to Tooru. The man deserves a medal for his efforts. 

Which brings him back to his previous task, giving Tooru finally the release he earned himself big time. Tetsurou guides Daishou forward, still holding his wrist above his head. He puts his strength into his other arm around his wrist and heaves him on the bed, so Daishou kneels over Tooru, who takes the opportunity and grabs his chin.  
“Time for a little reward for your good behavior.” He coos and presses his lips against Daishou, who quickly opens his mouth to let Tooru’s tongue in. Tetsurou glides his hand from Daishou’s hips up to his chest to let go of Daishou’s wrists, which are falling automatically behind Tooru’s head. 

By now, Daishou is practically whimpering into Tooru’s mouth. His hips are twitching down, wanting to get some friction for his wanting cock, but it seems he has his lessons learned and waits for his next permit.  
Tetsurou has a better idea.

He kneels down again, right between Tooru’s legs where he’s met with the view of liquids (that must be vanilla or cinnamon flavored lube, Tetsu is a hundred percent sure – they are dealing with Tooru here after all), oozing out of the plug-stuffed whole and dripping down on Tooru’s dick.  
His hands press against the plug as a little forewarning, and then he slowly starts to move the little (green and red, by the way) toy out of Daishou’s ass. His entrance is twitching as it’s met with the missing stimulus. Tetsurou corrects that immediately.

His tongue lashes forward, lapping at the greedy hole which seems to want to get filled so bad, and Tetsurou wouldn’t be the kind man he’s known to be (meanwhile Kei is screaming in the distance) if he wouldn’t take care of that too.  
He presses his tongue in, and he can taste cinnamon flavor while he hears Daishou whimper-moaning (how is it even possible to make such sounds, goddammit Tooru), and starts to fuck into Daishou, who presses his ass back, desperate, needy. Devoted.

Above he can hear Tooru whispering praises into Daishou’s mouth, how good he is doing, how well-behaving, so eager, so beautifully wrecked and utterly submissive and Tetsurou gives little squeezes to Daishou’s ass with every phrase.

Of course he doesn’t forget good old Tooru and while his mouth is busy with Daishou’s backside, his hands get on Tooru’s dick and gives it the long-due pleasure Tooru deserves. At least his multi-tasking game can get on pair with Daishou’s (not totally, after all he isn’t bound and blind, but hey, it’s better than with the pantycase).  
Now it’s Tooru’s time to moan and Kuroo can feel how actually close to cumming his partner is. He makes a mental note to pay him that favor back. He can already think of some nice ideas.

With Daishou being already prepared and Tooru rock hard and slightly desperate, the only thing left is a condom which Tetsurou fumbles out of the back pocket of his pants.  
A quick careful tear at the edge of the foil and the assistance of his mouth to roll the condom over Tooru’s cock, everything is ready.  
“I think you deserved yourself some real reward.” Tetsurou mumbles against Daishou’s neck as he’s up and hovering over him. His hand is holding Tooru’s tip against the quivering whole, but not inserting not, not just yet.

“But you have to be a good boy one last time and ask me for it nicely. Say ‘please, Tetsurou-san.’”

“Pl… Please… Tetsurou…-san…~”

“’Please stuff my slutty greedy hole with Oikawa-sans wonderful cock.’”

Tooru’s mouth opens for a silent “Oh god.”

Tetsurou mouths back: “Call me Tetsu.”

And Daishou shouts his pleading in Tetsurou’s exact wording into the room.

Let’s hope no one heard that (who are they fucking kidding, Daichi will fucking kill them, it’s his nap time).

 

It’s a quick fuck, Tooru snapping his hips up and Daishou sobbing through it into his neck.  
He still has his cock ring on, after all; release will have to wait for him. Not that he seems to mind, according to his words, well, his only one word, which is dripping from his mouth. “More, more, more!”

Tooru comes fast and it’s no wonder. For all Tetsurou knows, he must’ve began with the play two hours ago and not gotten off even once during it. He is the type after all, to get himself lost in his games so far he can even forget about himself.

“Do you want to watch from this position or take a break?” Tetsurou asks Tooru, who is patting Daishou’s back soothingly as he comes back from his high. Ha got himself out of his clothes during their fuck and is now leaning in all his proud and naked glory over them.

Tooru throws him a look. “And give up on that front-row seat? Nah.” He holds up Daishou’s chin from where it lies in the crook of his neck. “I want to see Sugi-chan’s sweet crying face while being pounded by Tetsu-chan.” He proceeds to place little butterfly kisses and kitten licks on Daishou’s swollen eyes. 

“Daishou? Can you continue?” Tetsurou asks him this time. Daishou’s hips are twitching and he nods.  
Tetsurou places a new condom on his cock and lubes it up (Tooru’s fucking lube is called sinnamon, fucking SINNamon, like, what the fuck). Tooru shuffles a bit further on the bed, taking Daishou with him by his hips so Tetsurou has enough space to kneel behind him. 

By now, the boy is at the furthest point of being wrecked. He can barely hold himself up, and Tetsurou holds his hips to take the strain from him, while Tooru presses his upper body to his chest and continues to stroke his back while Tetsurou lines himself up to Daishou’s asshole.

He glides in without resistance. Daishou’s hole is loose enough to let him in, but still tight and clenching to make his eyes roll back.  
“Fuck,” he breathes out as he can feel the walls pressing down around him. He can understand Tooru even more for not lasting longer than four minutes. It’s fucking tight and Daishou is squeezing his ass, even though Tetsurou can’t tell if intentionally or not.

He starts to move with long thrusts, trying to get as deep as possible into him to find his sweet spot and make him feel as good as possible. The teasing part is over, and Daishou deserves his fucking orgasm, and what an orgasm.

Tetsurou knows, that he’s not on par with Tooru regarding technique, but he makes up for it with his effort and devotion for his partner. He listens exactly for each sound Daishou makes, and tries to find the perfect angle, which makes Daishou cry out repeatedly.

 

As they reach their peak, Tooru removes the cockring and Daishou comes without any further touching, clenching down on Tetsurou, who comes right after him.

 

**

 

Slowly they get back to their regular breathing. Tooru has untied Daishou’s wrists and Tetsurou heaves himself up and Daishou with him.  
Daishou is still twitching his legs, holding himself up on Tetsurou’s arms, which are steadying him around his hip. 

“Do you want to take a bath, or should I get you a wet towel?” he asks the boy softly who’s leaning on him.  
“Towel” Daishou murmurs back, tired but satisfied.  
Tooru gets up from the bed and motions Tetsurou to stay. “I’ll get them. You take care of his wrists.” He doesn’t miss to give both of them a little peck on their lips as he heads out the bathroom next door.

Tetsurou follows his lead and lies down against one of the cushions against the wall, with Daishou’s back to his chest. Ideal position to start a tender care massaging of his wrists, while placing little kisses on his head. 

“You liked it?” Daishou suddenly asks into the comfortable silence.  
Tetsurou stops for a moment. “I should ask you that.” He answers instead.

“I’m sorry.” He adds with a mumble into Daishou’s neck. “I originally wanted to bully you and now I feel kinda bad for it. Justifiably.”

Daishou’s laugh is weak but warm. “I know. Tooru straight up told me about that the first time he approached me.”

“Wha- Really?!” Tetsurou is offended. (No he’s not, he just tries to keep a little amount of pride. Kei is laughing in the distance.)

Daishou nods. “At the beginning I thought to make the shot backfire at you. But then, well… Tooru suggested this. Here.”

Oh yeah, he can imagine Tooru suggesting this. Tooru suggesting things has literally lead one time to a six-person orgy at 2 am in the night until morning.

“Well, and somehow I thought, why not? What I want to say is: I was tired of fighting with you but I didn’t want to apologize first. I mean, we are in the same team now for our third year, but yeah.” Daishou doesn’t look back at him, and Tetsurou acknowledges the effort it takes to say such things aloud.  
He nuzzles Daishou’s cheeks and gives him a few more kisses. “Thank you for your courage. And for telling me this. And sorry again.” He feels a thousand times lighter saying those words. 

“Aww~. Cute.” Tooru pipes, already back from the bathroom with the towel. He gets on the bed and starts to clean Daishou’s body with soft motions. “Sex may not always be a solution but nonetheless it surprisingly often is.” He lets them take part in his philosophy.

“Oh! Like those Bonobo apes, who use sex for conflict resolution and post conflict reconciliation!” 

“Dude, are you seriously comparing us to apes now.”

“Daishou, get used to it. The earlier, the faster you can blend it out.”

“Rude.”

Daishou snickers and kisses Tetsurou lightly on his lips.

“Wow, that was our first kiss.” 

“We can make our second with tongue.”

“Deal.”

 

 

They don’t get as far, because in exactly that moment, the door opens and a fuming Daichi is shouting at them to PIPE IT THE FUCK DOWN, PEOPLE WANT TO SLEEP IN HERE, IT’S BAD ENOUGH THAT THE WALLS ARE ALREADY FUCKING THIN AND OVER ALL WHAT THE FUCK-

 

As they hide under the covers to escape Daichi’s tirade (find the logic), Tetsurou is glad very glad to have friends like Tooru, and he’s even more glad, that Daishou is now a part of them.


	2. Everyone's hot and I'm screaming

Shimizu wouldn’t really describe her sex life as boring. Or lacking something. Or other suggestions that go into that direction.

And it’s not like she is sitting in her English literature class this morning, moping around, like, no. Totally not. Everything’s fine. She has enough sex, enough partners and-  
‘Who am I even kidding?!’ her inner mind roars while her face is totally straight and mimics a concentrated and hard-working student who pays attention to the professor in front of the whiteboard.

Truth to be told, Shimizu’s last good fuck was five months ago and the guy apologized after it. 

_“Because Shimizu-san is so beautiful and amazing, it feels like I tainted a goddess…”_ Well, he certainly didn’t have a problem calling her “Daddy’s little girl” before that. Said happening sums up Shimizu’s latest troubles.

Setting aside that she really tries to be a good and hard-working student and spends quite some time outside of university lectures to study; every time she gets an opportunity to finally hit the sheets with someone, they suddenly all start to spew the same lines. Mostly it’s something like Shimizu being ‘untouchable’, ‘too good for them’ or ‘out of their reach’, which is in general all the same.

And the greatest fuck-up is that Shimizu doesn’t even know the fuck what she’s doing that they all get that impression of her. She knows that she’s quite beautiful – there’s no need for her to shame herself down in any way regarding this – but so are many others like Akaashi-san from her study group (holy fuck he’s hot) or Alissa, who works part time in the little coffee shop next to campus (hoLY FUCK _SHE’S **HOT**_ ).

The first few times, when she started college, and those things happened, she very quickly came to the conclusion not to date someone she was further associated with, like, group project partners, someone from her major in general, and old friends and acquaintances. Future encounters after something like that would be pretty weird.

That was until the beginning of her third year, when she forgot her resolve for exactly twelve minutes, when suddenly Yachi was sitting in her dorm’s common room together with Hinata and Kageyama tangled on the couch, her hair grown out long in the meantime and then Hinata brushed her hair aside and there was a fucking undercut and an industrial in her ear. 

Not only that she had become even more cuter over those last two years, no, she had to fucking get a style that turns Shimizu on like nothing.  
But Shimizu is a woman of stable morals. She really is. And although the amount of dick or vagina she gets is slowly shrinking down, she would not falter on her resolve.

 

Until this fucking morning.  
At exactly 8 a.m., a nightmare was starting to unfold in front of Kiyoko Shimizu, who swears, she hasn’t done anything wrong in her life.  
We will now proceed, to get the exact right order of things together (an ER is ready to reanimate Shimizu in case she gets a heart attack remembering all those things).

First occurrence.

_When she wakes up, there is something warm pressing directly in her face. Something very warm and squishy, and slowly it gets hard to breath.  
She nuzzles back from the source of warmth and blinks her eyes open.   
A pair of tits, soft little round tits, is lying right in front of her face. And attached to those tits is a soft, little round body, and HOLEY FUCK IT’S YACHI.  
HOW THE FUCK DID YACHI GET INTO HER BED. NAKED. WHAT THE FUCK.  
Shimizu tries to shuffle backwards until she can feel the end of her bed and manages to get back up without a sound.  
She turns around again.  
No mistake. It’s Yachi, lying naked as god created her sweet little ass in her bed, snoring softly, hair aside sowing her undercut. Shimizu is ready to scream right now.  
With as much restrain as she can manage to put up at this hour, she gets into an oversized T-Shirt and the jogging pants, that partly lie under the bed and goes to the kitchen for a coffee before she breaks down. _

 

Second occurrence.

_A half-naked and kissmark-covered Hinata was skipping in the kitchen meanwhile, telling her something about an awesome party last night, and if she hadn’t seen Yachi? That girl had been like totally wild yesterday and suddenly she had jumped off, screaming about a ‘great idea’ she had.  
Shimizu only shakes her head at the question. She asks herself what she has done to god that he put those energetic first years into her floor.   
They will kill her, she knows, and she tries to fight the second breakdown while looking at a very satisfied smirking Hinata with perfect abs and a whole shit ton of red splotches on his body. He has grown a centimeter larger than her and guess what he has in common with Yachi? Right, the undercut.  
And suddenly she feels a pair of lips, pecking her softly and then a “Sorry, Shimizu-senpai! But you looked adorable right now, I just had to! Don’t mind me.” And Hinata jumps off, back to his and Kageyama’s bedroom, and for a second she considers asking them if she can join in._

 

Third occurrence.

_Whoever invented the phrase “all good things are three” is a huge motherfucker, and Shimizu will strangle that person.  
She is convinced that her morning torture is over, and she only wants to get to Tsukishima-sans room, to deliver him the promised notes from her friend who is a biology major as well as him.  
She opens the door and the sight in front of her is signing the third heart attack of the day.  
Tsukishima is practically dangling from the ceiling, only his toes touching the ground, only a pair of white undies covering him. Well that would be something she could handle, but the fact that he’s bound Shibari style over his whole body certainly is not.   
She tries to open her mouth but Tsukishima is faster. “Ah, Kiyoko-san. Sorry for troubling you like that… Kenma!”  
And out of the bathroom comes Nekoma’s former setter, totally unfazed. “Yes, Kei?”  
“Unbind me for a moment, will you? We can continue later.”  
Kenma nods, and starts to loosen the knots while Shimizu tries to puzzle back the pieces of her shattered reason.  
WHOLY FUCK.  
“Thank you very much for the notes, Kiyoko-senpai. Sorry for the display, but Kenma needed someone to practice, and since I owe him a favor…”  
Tsukishima is overly calm as he receives the notes from her and Shimizu can only bring out as much as an “It’s okay. Excuse me, I have class.” and leaves._

 

So much to Shimizu’s morning.   
With a sigh she tries to focus back on her studies.

 

**

**

 

When she returns from university to the dorms, she can hear faint laughing and music from her floor. Upon entering, she sees Daichi in their kitchen, chatting with Hinata and Yachi.

“Shimizu! Come join us.” Daichi waves her into the kitchen and pushes a beer into her hand. “Nice to see you.” He adds and smiles softly at her.

God, his smile. She knows it sounds flat but he simply has that Dad smile, that proud and refined stretch of lips that makes you feel comfortable and welcome.  
“Shimizu-senpai~!” Yachi immediately hangs an arm around her hips. “Cheers.” She grins and let’s their bottles touch. “Sorry for waking up in your bed naked this morning… I must’ve been pretty smashed already.”

Shimizu waves it away. “Ah no problem.” It was a problem, especially in her panties.

“Though you looked quite good in her sheets!” Hinata laughs and clangs his bottle to theirs. “Like you color matched Shimizu’s cushions pretty good! Ah, Shimizu! You aren’t mad at the kiss this morning, I hope?” his eyes shine at her and Shimizu wants to scream in frustration.

“Ah, by the way, where’s Kageyama?” Daichi asks, looking around.

Yachi grips Shimizu’s hips a bit tighter. “Oh, he’s away to the combini. But he will be back soon.”

“If he doesn’t get lost again.” Hinata adds.

“You got lost the last time on your way to the sports gym, Shou-chan.” Yachi remarks. Right now she’s practically glued to Shimizu, who tries not to return the hug around her to obvious. Yachi’s hair smells like raspberry shampoo and the naked parts of her skin are so soft, so warm. Hell, she wouldn’t mind dying in those arms.

Life is unfair.

 

**

**

 

After her third beer, Shimizu already feels quit tipsy. Daichi has left and Kageyama still isn’t back from shopping.

She lies on the couch with Hinata massaging her head while complaining together with Yachi about the strict professors they have. The fingers in her head make her feel sleepy. Or is it horny? She doesn’t know. Hinata’s lap, where her head lies, is warm and comfortable, and somehow, her legs suddenly end up on Yachi’s lap.

The bass of the music lulls her in, as she listens to both her Kouhais complaining, giving in her two cents from time to time. The memories from this morning come back in her head, and suddenly the tips of Hinata’s fingers feel much warmer than before. 

_What, if they went deeper?_ Her imagination asks her.

She moans silently at the thought. Hinata’s fingers dipping down her throat, into the cleavage of her shirt, circling her nipples…

“Woah.” Yachi’s sound startles her. Shimizu open’s her eyes, and upon seeing Yachi’s red face, she realizes, that the moan wasn’t as silent as she thought. And oh, another surpise – her hard nipples are showing through her fucking shirt.

_Fuck._

She tries to hurry and think of a quick escape plan, when Hinata’s face appears above her. “Shimizu-senpai.” His fingers are out of her hair, his palms holding her head gently.  
“Shimizu-senpai… Would you allow me to touch your body? Please?”

His voice is low and runs through her whole body. Holy shit. She looks back and forth between Yachi, who’s still beet-red but nodding as in “I want to ask that, too.”

She wants to think about it, the though it so fucking hot, but she remembers her resolution, _‘don’t start something with friends or comrades!’_  
Her mouth is faster than her brain. “Please.” She nearly whimpers.

In the split of seconds, two pairs of hands are over her, grabbing her tits, her tighs, massaging both, spreading her legs. It eventually happens much slower than she registers, but her head is spinning from the alcohol and she just wants it so much.

It feels so good, being touched, being felt up by those hands, who are so good. A palm is pressing through her pants against her clit, rubbing it, and she bucks up into the motion, trying to get more out of it.

Hinata’s hands disappear under her bra and twist her nipples, and it’s just too much, the whole sensations flooding over, short-circuit in her brain.  
“Shimizu-senpai is so beautiful and cute.” Hinata whispers in her ear. 

“Yes… so hot and so good. Kiyoko-senpai, please let us take you to bed.” Yachi agrees and while kissing around her exposed navel.

Shimizu moans again – this time loudly and in full purpose.

 

**

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I wasn't brave anough to write this through...
> 
> I struggled so much with this chapter like honestly.
> 
> But I wanted it to be part of this series so yeah. The rest is up to your imagination.
> 
> (Pssssh, next time I'm gonna explain in who's pants Kags has gotten lost during shopping)


	3. Enemies to Freinds to Fuckbuddies is my favorite trope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOHO! I'M BACK
> 
> A thosuand fucking thanks for rowanofferelden who got me up on my feet and gave my the drive to finally finish this chapter <33333
> 
> KNOW LET'S CONTINUES THE GOODNESS

What was the most awkward moment in your life?

Well, doesn’t matter. It will never be as awkward as grabbing the same last package of condoms as your two arch enemies at midnight in a combini wearing pajama pants.  
At least, that is Oikawa Tooru’s current view on the situation. His eyes change back and forth between nemesis number one, Ushijima Wakatoshi, who manages to pull the flattest face in the whole universe and nemesis number two, Kageyama Tobio, who flaps his mouth at him like a dead fish.

“Ah, seems like we’re all out of condoms.” Ushijima states the fact in his best Captain Obvious voice.

Oikawa snaps the package out of their hands and presses it to his chest. 

“My precioussssssss” he hisses at them, and proceeds to crouch back in the style of a certain jewelry psychopath. What he doesn’t expect is Tobio, who starts to literally volleyball-style block his way to the cashier.

“Please, Oikawa-senpai! I need those tonight!”

“Hah! Shouldn’t you show some respect for your Senpai?? Rude, Tobio-chan!”

Kageyama grits his teeth. He seems to think about a way to persuade Oikawa. Meanwhile, Oikawa tries to find an escape route to the cashier who looks positively scared by the sudden outburst of ridiculousness in her store.

“I will… I will do anything! Please! Just let me get this last package! I will buy you ten of them tomorrow!” Kageyama gets on his knees and starts to beg. Well, he kinda looks nice like that. But so does Kuroo when he makes him come multiple times, which is the plan for tonight – so he will rather die than give up on this night of sweet payback for his previous efforts*.

“The only way you’ll get those is by putting them on my rock hard dick!” with a battle cry he rises on his knees and tries to jump behind the aisle on his left when Ushijima’s voice puts him unto a halt.

“Well, I guess, that isn’t a problem.”

“… Huh?!” Oikawa halters right in a half-jump position.

Ushijima walks up to him and points to the holy package. “There are 24 condoms in the package, right? If we split it on three, each of us will get 8. Minus one for paying you back.”  
Oikawa blinks in disbelief, and Tobio is sputtering: “W- wait, you mean… as in… if w- we…”

Oikawa groans. “YES, as in ‘we’ll fuck you and you give us one third of the package!’”

“Ouh.”

For a moment, Kageyama’s brow is furrowing, as if he’s trying to comprehend the information and then suddenly “Ouh”, and his face changes from begging to another one, his mouth opening a little, his eyes relaxing, “Well. I’m… yeah. I guess, I would be game for that.”

Ushijima nods at Kageyama and turns his eyes back to Oikawa. “So? You okay with that?”

Oikawa corrects himself. There is definitely something more awkward than grabbing the same last package of condoms as your two arch enemies while only wearing pajama pants.  
And when his phone beeps shortly with a LINE from Kuroo, which says ‘can we postpone tonight because’ and a pic attached with Sawamura Daichi wearing NOTHING besides Bokuto’s long kneepads, he starts to question his life choices.

 

**  
**

 

There’s one thing Tooru has to admit about Tobio: he has definitely become a very handsome and sexy young man. His hair is a bit shorter than in high school and he wears it in a stylish side parting (Tooru wants to belief that he copied this from him, but then again, everyone has a side parting nowadays so that’s that) plus he put on some muscles over the years and a few centimeters of height. Now, he’s almost a tad bigger then Tooru which definitely comes in handy in their hot and heated kiss right now.

Okay let’s be honest - he has the BEST height right now, and the angle of his head fits perfectly to press their lips together.

And then, on the other side, there’s Ushijima Wakatoshi, with a meanwhile impressive height of 191 cm and a broad chest pressing against his back. Tooru wants to complain about both of them becoming such giants, but there’s a hard dick pressed against his ass, and a skilled hand working his own erection through his pants.

There’ll surely be time to complain later.

His hand reaches up to grab Wakatoshi by his hair, who presses his tongue and teeth repeatedly in his neck. “Waka-chan,” he pants between Tobios kisses, “fuck, you’re so hard, Waka-chan.”

Wakatoshi groans into his neck and rewards him with a slap on his ass. “These, off.” He grunts and pulls the waistline of the pajama pants. Tobio seems to think a bit faster in that regard and gets down on his knees in a matter of seconds, the pajama pants following suit.

“Oikawa-senpai,” he breaths against the hard erection straining Tooru’s panties and proceeds to lick a long stripe on the underside of the throbbing cock.

Now it’s Tooru’s turn to groan loudly. They are still in his dorms’ hallway, but he couldn’t care less right now – with his cute and hot Kouhai literally between his legs and sex god behind him.

Wakatoshi’s hands start to explore his body, and before he realizes, his panties are gone too.

“…Beautiful.” The culprit murmurs right into his ear as his eyes are taking in his dick leaning fully hard against Tobio’s face, who rubs his face much too erotically against it. His hands dig into the raven black hair, pressing him deeper against his cock as he asks himself, where the fuck did innocent little Tobio-chan learn such things?! His mouth is running hot over his member and he’s sure something, SOMETHING has to happen right now, or he will lose himself entirely in the situation and stimulation.

The solution appears, when he feels Wakatoshi backing away from him. A rustling of clothes and then he’s back and holy cow. Literally. Now that he can feel Wakatoshi junior in the flesh against his ass cheeks, he asks himself why he didn’t get those two into his bed sooner. 

“We need lube.” Tobio concludes between licking his dick, and Tooru agrees with him. He helps Tobio up and takes both his and Wakatoshi’s hands to drag them in his bedroom.  
As he enters the dark room which is half filled with his double bed, he suddenly feels nervous. They all did more than rush in into this, and normally he has his feelings sorted out with the people he hits the sheets with. But Wakatoshi’s oblivious nature to interpersonal vibes as well as Tobio’s easy-going-along way of thinking somehow dragged him along in their pace. Now, in front of his bed, knowing that they will definitely do the do tonight, he feels a bit of insecurity crawling up his chest.

“Oikawa-san?” Wakatoshi stands next to him, their hands still linked, while Tobio gets the lube from the nightstand. Tooru decides that attack is the best defense.

“What exactly are we three?” He asks into the round. Tobio sits down on the mattress in front of both his Senpais. “I- I need to know what we- what the situation is. Like, between us. Or else I can’t continue this.” He gestures between them.

Wakatoshi sits down next to Tobio. “What do you want the situation to be so we can continue?” 

Tooru should’ve known that such an answer would’ve came. His hopes are on Tobio now.

Tooru looks to Tobio who’s tilting his head to the side. “Uh… well. You are my senpai. Whom I respect. And well, you are hot and sexy. You have a gorgeous body and a beautiful face. As for Wakatoshi-san,” he turns around to face him, “I admire and respect you as well, so why not?”

He shrugs his shoulders. 

“Well and my partners are currently occupied with our former manager so I wanted to have some fun too. Also, wasn’t it Oikawa-senpai, who invited us?”

Tooru can only shake his head at such an incredible amount of blunt honesty. However, he’s well aware of the fact that this is the side of his Kouhai which makes him somehow undeniably attractive.

His glance is on Wakatoshi, who is listening to Tobio’s little confession. Just when the last word leaves Tobio’s lips, he leans forward and kisses him gently, slowly on his lips. “Thanks”, he whispers and his voice is so tender and soft that even Tooru can feel something squeeze inside him. 

‘Oh no. No, don’t think that he‘s cute, Oikawa Tooru, I repeat, DON’T THINK THAT HE’S CUTE DON’T DO-‘ but it’s clearly too late because yes, Wakatoshi is very, VERY cute in that moment.

He watches them exchanging little kisses, a bit of forgotten in their own little world. Yes, they are both cute. Yes, they are both unholy assholes when it’s about volleyball. But so is Tetsurou, and Tooru definitely doesn’t have the slightest problem with letting the Middle Blocker screw him in every free minute that isn’t dedicated to sleep, food or Hajime.  
He stretches his hands forward to the two men on his bed and breaths out: “Okay.”

And this little ‘okay’ is enough for them to understand, to pull Tooru on them and onto the bed. Because it doesn’t matter if they all want to beat each other’s asses hard in volleyball; right now they are three people in a bed with mutual attraction towards each other, which is all that matters.

**

 

Their clothes thrown randomly through the room could make some piece of modern art, but Tooru can’t really care about that. Not when he’s lying half on Tobio’s chest, trying to scratch his last piece of mind together to finger his Kouhai open while Wakatoshi gifts him with one hell of a rimjob.

With every thrust of that hot tongue inside him, he whimpers into Tobio’s neck, curls his fingers more unconsciously than by his mind, which again draws out moan after moan from Tobio.

He feels hot and his vision gets blurry by the mix of sensations that run through him.

Usually he manages to get a certain hold of the situation and likes to dirty talk his partner – or partners – into a haze. But Wakatoshi’s presence and direct course of action makes him unable to talk, and so his whole concentration is focused on keeping his legs on his knees and his fingers thrusting into Tobio’s fucking tight ass. 

Oh and by the way; Tobio’s moans? A masterpiece. Tooru remembers how he used to flinch even from the slightest tone of little Tobio-chans voice, asking him about setting an stuff. But right now, this long-drawn, guttural and absolute filthy moans are highest erotic musical art in his ears. The casually thrown in “Oikawa-senpai!” is like extra topping with whipped cream and Tooru knows: with this hot tongue doing some magical acrobatic shit on his ass and this absolute cockhungry slutty but same time cute Kouhai in front of him, he won’t last long.

His fingers glide out of Tobio’s hole and he collects his whole willpower to get his own ass away from Wakatoshi’s tongue.

“The condoms,” he pants out towards Wakatoshi, wo gives an understanding nod and stands up to grab this fucking MVP item of the night from the nightstand. “Lube?” he asks and Tooru points to the drawer in his nightstand. Speaking is out-of-order because cute little Kouhai-chan just had to bob his dick in front of Tooru, and hell.

Does Tooru love cock in his mouth. 

He can only imagine how Wakatoshi rips the condom open, while putting it on his cock and lubing it up. His mind is occupied with Tobio-chan, who at this point straight-up fucks his mouth, his hands curled into Tooru’s looks while his mouth spills the sweetest string of words:  
“Fuck, yes… Senpai, senpai, so good, so warm, fuck!... Your mouth feels so good fuck yes yes yes!!” and one thing that Tooru loves even more than cock or pleasing foreplay, it’s praise. 

Of course, nothing beats Iwa-chans raspy voice whispering the universe into Tooru’s ears, but Tobio-chan is pretty good in catching up to his Senior.

Suddenly he hears another raspy voice next to his ear, followed by a warm chest pressing against his back.

“You wanna stay like this and suck him off or fuck him? Just so I know how to position myself.” Wakatoshi rubs his dick against the cleft of Tooru’s ass while he’s asking. Tooru ponders for a second, because, yeah, he had pretty much planned to fuck his Kouhai tonight. But right now he’s on the edge, he needs it, and he’s too much of a pillow princes when he’s not in charge to change position now.

He plops his mouth away from Tobio’s erection and looks him in the eye.

“You okay with my fingers and mouth for now, Tobio-chan? I can fuck you later, then.”

A nod and a push to the back of his head as a demand to continue, Tooru’s in seventh heaven.

Wakatoshi’s cock stretches him just right, and his mouth feels like a second hole being fucked hard but also with utmost care by his Kouhai. Moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin fills his bedroom and he knows, he’s gonna be unable to walk tomorrow or maybe even sit. But that’s totally worth it.

As he comes with his throat vibrating around Tobio-kuns hard flesh, he’s really really glad, that he grabbed the same package of condoms like his former two arch enemies and now new fuck-buddies.

 

**  
**

 

A ping sound waves through the room.

“That’s yours,” Tobio tells him, as he gets back into his pants. Tooru rolls on his back, sliding the new message open.

Iwa-chan:  
‘Wanna come over? Or are you still at Kuroo’s?’

Oikawa blinked at the text. Oh yeah right. Iwa-chan didn’t knew of the change of action this night.

He opens the camera and shoots a selfie with the full view of his backside including the little spurs of cum on his ass. He told Wakatoshi and Tobio to take a shower first and latter of the two of them should clean him up when they’re done. 

The shot gets captioned with a ‘Ass got thoroughly drilled by Ushiwaka-chan. Lips are swollen from Tobio-kun’s cock. Guess where I am.’

“What did Iwaizumi-senpai write?” Tobio asks, now fully clothed. 

“Wants to know where I am. You really won’t stay tonight, Tobio-kun? I didn’t get the chance to do you in earnest.” Tooru wiggles his eyebrows at his Kouhai.

A slight little smile appears on Tobio’s face and shit. Yeah. His Kouhai really became fucking cute.

“Sorry, but my Senpai is right now putting my partners at their wits end. Seems they need a bit support in handling her.” He leans over the bed and puts a small kiss on Tooru’s head.

“Maybe next time. Or you could join us sometime, you know. Just… text me.” With another shy smile and a loud goodbye towards to shower to Wakatoshi, he leaves the room.  
Ping!

Tooru shakes his head at his busy Kouhai and opens Iwa-chan’s message.

‘Wow. Now that’s what I call a plot twist. Want me to come over to your flat?’

Oikawa thinks for a moment, when Wakatoshi comes out of the shower, two wet towels in his hand. 

“Do you really now want to take a shower? I could carry you, you know." God, is his earnest face annoyingly cute.  
“No, thanks, just wipe me clean. Oh, and, uh. Iwa-chan – my partner – wants to come over.”

Wakatoshi sits beside him on the bed and starts to slowly wipe Tooru’s whole body with soft massaging motions. “It would be nice to see him. He’s a pretty good Ace.”

Tooru snorts. “Really now, Waka-chan? Volleyball? That’s what’s in your head right now after you destroyed my ass?”

Wakatoshi grins slightly and leans over to Tooru. “Well, but you liked it. And I am certain, Iwaizumi-sans power comes pretty handy in… other situations.” Tooru shivers slightly at his voice. ‘Threesome with Waka and Iwa-chan, huh…’ he stops in his track of mind before he needs another fucksession tonight. His dick may be up for it, but his ass clearly isn’t, as the rest of his body.

He texts Iwa-chan back and invites him over.

 

**

The view that presents himself to Hajime is priceless. There, on his lovers bed sits the nemesis of their three years High Schools Volleyball Companionship and stroking his lovers hair while scrolling on his smartphone. 

“Iwa-chan!!” Said lover, who lies plastered on said Nemesis’ chest, throws him something between a bright smile and whiny face. 

“My ass hurrrtttsss~” he insists with his arms open, and Hajime snickers at Wakatoshi’s face that got away from his phonescreen and now looks at his fuckbuddy with a clear ‘Are you shitting me’ face.

“Come on, that’s not nice towards Ushijima-san.” He grins and climbs on the bed, making himself comfortable right next to Wakatoshi against the headboard.

“Wakatoshi’s fine, Iwaizumi-kun.”

“Oh? Okay, then call me Hajime.”

Tooru shots him a death glare.

“What?” Hajime asks innocently while fully aware why Tooru’s so pissed. 

Tooru winces into Wakatoshi’s chest and pouts. “since when are you two on such buddy-buddy terms?!”

Now it’s on Hajime to give the Tooru the ‘Bitch u what’ face.

“Maybe it’s because I know how to use my mouth and talk things out with other people? Well and we have the same study circle. I told but after a few sentences you said that you don’t want to hear about it, because you were pissed. Just as a slight reminder.” This time Tooru looks genuinely hurt by Hajime’s words who just let out a bit of intimate conversation between them.

Hajime opens his mouth to apologize, but Wakatoshi is quicker. “So, are you over your grudge now?”

Tooru looks up at Hajime and then at Wakatoshi. 

“Well… As I always say, Sex may not always be the solution-“

“…- but nonetheless it surprisingly often is. Yeah, I know. But still. Maybe you and Wakatoshi-kun here need to talk a few things through.”

There’s a bit of silence. Hajime knows he’s being unfair, pushing such a topic into the sweet room of post-coital cuddling, but he also knows that Tooru sometimes tends to push away complicated topics instead of sorting them out. He looks at Wakatoshi. “Well, unless you want to do that, too.” 

Wakatoshi shakes his head. “I’m good at my side. After all, I was never really angry at the both of you. And I must say that the fact that Tooru was angry at me somehow went over my head. But we talked about this Hajime. I’m good on my side. And I’m pretty glad that I could come onto Tooru’s good side tonight.”

Hajime grins again upon seeing Wakatoshi’s earnest side. How could he be so ignorant towards this side of him over three years? That man was simply such a good person, it was a shame that most people didn’t catch up to that.

He looks down and watches Tooru’s face which is covered with a relieved smile. Well, maybe they’ll have to talk eventually but for now, Hajime thinks, everything’s good.

 

“Oh yeah, wasn’t Tobio-kun with you?”

 

 

* [see Chapter 1]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO MY LOVELIES!
> 
>  
> 
> A little update: The amount of kudos I wanted for the next chapter to be released is here (20), now... the two comments I requested would be pretty nice <3
> 
> So who's gonna take one for the team and comment? <3
> 
> Love  
> Sae


End file.
